dxwefedfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW vs. NXT Wrestling Supershow
Results *3. During the match after the wild Superkick Party, The Young Bucks are going for The Meltzer Driver on Bobby Fish until the lights went out. The lights came back on and it's The Lost Boys' Yamcha & Hope Estheim pulled Nick Jackson, who's not a legal man, off the apron and start attacking Nick. In the ring, Matt Jackson was distracted as Fish tags O'Reilly in and reDRagon hits Matt Jackson with Chasing the Dragon for the victory. After the match after reDRagon walks out of the ring, Matt dives on The Lost Boys after they cost The Young Bucks their victory over reDRagon. Then The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) rush in and start brawling with The Young Bucks and The Lost Boys. Then Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady rushes in to join in the brawl with The Young Bucks, The Lost Boys, and The White Tigers as the four teams are colliding with one another! Officials and security came out to stop the brawl but the brawl kept on coming until the program went into another commercial break. *5. After the match, Peter Pan picks Matt Ruby up and tosses to Mokuba, and Mokuba hits Matt Ruby with Manny Rivera's Tres Tigre Amigos as the crowd boos loudly. Mokuba Kaiba then got a microphone by telling "El Tigre, this is the subliminal message to you. Come fight me this Sunday at SummerBash. And you will never...win...my Social Network Championship. NEVER!" The crowd boos as Mokuba kneel down and raise his arms up as Peter Pan goes behind Mokuba and raises his fist as both Pan & Mokuba shouts Bangarang to the crowd. *6. During the match to the end, Ryan Youngblood hops out of the crowd and hits Kinjack from out of nowhere with Spear. Lincoln was distracted by Ryan, then AJ Styles caught him from behind and locks him up with Calf Killer to make Lincoln screams in agony, and Lincoln taps out. *8. During the match after Chuckie got eliminated by Kenta, Ritchie Hiroshi rushes to the ring and hits Chuckie with Cruise's Take Down. *9. After the match, Revy picks Jackinna up and hits Jackinna with Revy Rock Stunner, but Jackinna counters and hits Revy with the NightWolf. Jackinna then gets Revy's DXW Global Women's Championship belt and pretends to wear it as the crowd cheers. Jackinna then puts the belt back to Revy as she says "I'll see you in LA, Revy." *10. After the match, Gohan wants to hit Ace Walker with Masenko until Kinnon Jackson rushes to the ring and a brawl begins between Kinnon and Gohan as the crowd cheers loudly. Security rushes in and trying to break Gohan and Kinnon Jackson up until they break free and continue to brawl to close the show. Miscellaneous *DXW Owner Torrin Fluker came out with NXT Owner Johnny Walker and talk about what an event for both DXW and NXT Wrestling both. Torrin then announces that the main event will be DXW Global Champion Gohan and NXT Champion Ace Walker will each other in a Champion vs. Champion Match. *Backstage, the massive brawl between The Young Bucks, The Lost Boys, Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady, and The White Tigers continues until The Young Bucks stops the brawl with Superkicks on The Lost Boys, The White Tigers, and Enzo & Big Cass. Category:DXW Specials